The Hunted
by Beyond Addiction
Summary: On the run from those who killed her family, Ralin is all alone. Nowhere to go and no one to turn to. How will she survive?
1. Chapter 1: Unusual Luck

Author's note: Hi there, this is my first fan fic so please tell me what you think. I've been reading brilliant works of others and I figured it was time to try for myself. Also note that the idea of the nightworld and all that surrounds it belong to L.J Smith, but the characters and the story line belong to me. Keep reading and I hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1: Unusual Luck  
  
It was a nice night for a run. Had the circumstances had been slightly different, Ralin would have been enjoying herself immensely on that brisk November night. But, as fate would have it, she remained crouched behind a dumpster in an alley in south Whicana California. She could run were she to want to, right now she stopped to formulate a plan. All she knew was that she had to get out of this town and off to somewhere that they could never find her.  
Ralin turned her bright green eyes skyward and stared at the moon for a few seconds as she concocted a plan of action in her mind. The moonlight seemed to reflect back outward. It was as if her eyes were soaking up the moon's light and reflecting out of the sockets. They took on a sort of silvery light and her eyes were neither silver nor green but some color between the two.  
"LA it is," she muttered to herself.  
It hardly mattered if she left. Her family had been dead for about a week now, killed by those who now hunted her. They weren't vampire hunters, oh no. They were night people sent to retrieve her and take her back to whoever sent them so that they could harness her special power.  
Her strange power frightened and amazed her. She couldn't bring herself to use it. Not even to save her life.  
She dashed into the street in an instant and began to run. Her long, quick strides consuming the distance she traveled as if it were a 'wolf to it's dinner. She knew that her pursuers were not far behind. Like her, they could run much faster than any human.  
The only problem for her was, they had other things than vampires chasing after her. There were about seven or eight of them. Vampires, werewolves, even shapeshifters in the form of various animals, sniffing her out. She felt a burst of adrenaline and picked up her pace. The dark buildings around her passed in a blur. She turned a corner sharply and continued her rapid trek. Even though she knew these streets like the back of her hand, it still seemed like ages before she came within sight of her destination. Her feet made no noise as they pounded the pavement.  
Ralin thanked all of her lucky stars that she had fed before taking off.  
It had been a spur of the moment to leave tonight. Luck had weighed heavily in her favor tonight, although she still did not trust it enough to rely on it.  
They had been chasing her since the night her family had died exactly one week before. Since then they had been watching her house for signs of her return. But she had never gone back. She had stayed with friends that she could trust and even spent the night in the forest a few days before.  
Just last night she had taken refuge in a large cave in the side of a hill just off the outskirts of town. It was then that she realized her dilemma. It was then that she realized she had to leave her precious hometown forever. It was then that she set off to leave.  
She had missed the pursuers by minutes. They had managed to track her down to her cave on the hillside. Ralin had left only about 5-10 minutes before they arrived.  
They then followed her scent from there.  
She could see the train station up ahead. She looked at her watch and smiled an ironic smile to herself. She was right on time. She had planned the whole thing perfectly.  
In about thirty seconds a train would be rolling by on the tracks headed for Los Angeles.  
She couldn't afford to miss that train.  
Ralin was at the first set of tracks when she heard the voices in the distance. They weren't far off. However, if the train was on time she would miss them by seconds. She prayed that the train was on time.  
As if on cue, she heard the whistle of a train approaching as saw with her luminous eyes one single headlight approaching her at astonishing speed.  
Ralin crouched low about ten feet from the tracks and waited for her chance to come. She knew it would be hard because patience was not one of her strong traits. She was, however, an expert at surviving.  
She'd seen a lot over the course of her 17 years of life, but it had turned her into an unstoppable survival machine. It's sole purpose; staying alive.  
Ralin knew that they did not want to kill her, they needed her. They wanted to manipulate her unique ability and use it for things that even she could not even imagine. She was strong, but not strong enough to withstand all that was now against her.  
Her long, tireless run had left her breathing a little faster but, for the most part, she felt fine. Running was no big deal for the lamia.  
Ralin saw what she was waiting for. An open car passing by. She took a deep breath and leaped into the air heading straight for the train.  
Her timing was perfect.  
She landed with a small thud in the train car and stood up shakily. She slipped over to the edge and gazed into the distance. She could see her pursuers about 400 yards away. The car she picked was near the end of the train and so the back of the last car was long gone before the gang of Night People arrived at the track.  
Ralin allowed herself a sigh of relief. It had been a long night and it wasn't over yet. She would not be able to sleep until she got to LA so that she was sure not to miss her stop.  
She would worry about tomorrow when it came. Right then all Ralin was worried about was getting comfortable and enjoying the ride.  
As the train clattered along the track Ralin allowed her mind to wander to a time and place where none of this mattered.  
  
* * * 


	2. Chapter 2: A Whole New World

Hello to my devoted readers, here goes my second valiant attempt at good writing (my first being the previous chapter) please read and review. Bear in mind that the whole Nightworld concept belongs to L.J Smith etc. etc. Hope you all enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: A Whole New World  
  
Ralin was staring off into space by the time that the long train came to Los Angeles. She recognized it immediately. The city seemed to sparkle in the dawn light. It was like an alternate universe compared to her small hometown. She'd been here before and each time she noticed the difference more profoundly.  
She'd done this a few times before when she was younger and had the brilliant idea to run away from home. Taking the train to get away. Looking back, Ralin couldn't believe how stupid she had been. To want to rid herself of her warm home, and parents who mostly kept off of her back about things. Ralin shook her delicate head and wondered what was wrong with her.  
Irritated, Ralin snapped out of her daydream and eyed the passing city. She saw a flat bit of ground approaching and before she knew what was happening she was airborne. In the middle of a flying leap off of the moving train.  
Ralin landed softly on the gravel beside the tracks.  
She had it all planned out where she would go from there. Her best friend had moved to Los Angeles not three months before. Ralin knew that she would be able to stay at her friend's place for awhile. Or as long as was necessary to arrange a more permanent solution.  
Ralin pulled out her slim black wallet and peered inside. She saw a few bills, some change and ID. She ruffled through the bills and found what she was looking for. Wedged between two fifties was a small folded piece of paper. She removed it carefully and unfolded it. It was the address of her friend. She lived over on Mandath Street. It was a long walk but she knew she would survive. She always did. She began her long trek. Walking this time.  
She sighed as she walked, thinking about all that had happened over the course of the last week. Her family; they had been killed after refusing to disclose her whereabouts. Ralin had been over at a friend's place while all of this occurred. When she went home that same day her parents and her younger sister had been laying there dying, wood piercing them everywhere. Ralin remembered them telling her to run. And she had just as the Night People came back. She ran out the back door, never to see her family again. The thought made her sad. Unlike most lamia, she had been very close to her family. She had loved them despite the coldness and contempt at the rest of the world.  
She was only 17 but she had already been through so much. Seen so much death and suffering. It made her throat tighten painfully to think of all she had lost. She had stopped aging but she didn't know if she liked being stuck in the middle of her transition from being a child to being an adult. However, she knew that she would stay at 17 for while anyway. It was a good age.  
The sun was completely up by that time and Ralin was tired of being lost in her own thoughts. However when she looked around she noticed that she was in another alley. That seemed to be the safest route to take. She didn't know what Night People might be wandering the streets and which of them may be working for whoever was after her.  
Ralin continued walking toward her destination viewing all the best alleys that downtown Los Angeles could offer. Someone even tried to mug her once.  
The man was dressed in black with shaggy gray hair and filthy clothed. He obviously lived on the street and hadn't bathed in some time. Ralin ignored the smell and laughed as he pointed his gun at her. She could see the confusion of the man as he watched her stand there laughing in the face of her own death. Or so he thought.  
Ralin moved inexplicably fast. Before the man could blink twice he was in a trance-like hypnotized state and Ralin was enjoying the warm, tangy taste of his blood.  
When she was finished with the man she simply picked him up and threw him at the edge of the alley. He would be awake soon but by then she knew she'd be long gone.  
Ralin breathed in the toxic air the surrounded her. Pollution from the city wasn't exactly pleasant to breath but she didn't care. She was young and full of exotic blood. The adrenaline was intoxicating.  
She knew what people would see if they looked at her. They would see a girl of about 17 with brilliant greenish-silver eyes that seemed to radiate their own light from somewhere deep within. She had dark hair that wasn't exactly chestnut or black but some color in between. She had long legs and a nicely sculpted face, along with her inherited willow slim figure. Right at the moment she was wearing high black boots that came up just below her knees, blue jeans and a slinky black shirt that was mostly covered by her black jacket.  
Ralin saw her friend's street just ahead of her and picked up the pace. She realized that she was tired but ignored her mind's desperate pleas for sleep. Pushing the thoughts away completely.  
She reached into her pocked and removed her wallet once again. She removed the piece of paper and read the house number printed neatly beside the phone number and the street. Number 7492 Mandath Street.  
Ralin looked closely at the large houses that surrounded her. Nice, she thought, very nice. They weren't mansions or anything but these homes made it obvious that they owners had cash to spare.  
She allowed herself a small smile as she strolled up the street until she came to one of the larger houses. It was a classic white with darker trimmings. It had a long flat driveway that led to an attached garage. She smiled even wider when she saw the number. This was the place all right.  
Ralin walked casually up the long driveway and up the stone steps. The large oak double doors gleamed in the noon sun. She knew that the wood was as lethal to her friend's family as it was to her. This house had been built by humans.  
She reached for the doorbell and rang once. She crossed her arms as she stood while the door slowly opened. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Good Life

Hello again to my devoted readers. (All two of you @_@) Thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry that I took so long to update my story. Finals are all over for this semester and now I can concentrate on other things besides studying ^_^ Anyway here's chapter three of my fan fic. And since it is a fan fic I must again remind the readers that the entire Night World idea belongs to L.J Smith but the rest is mine. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3: The Good Life  
  
Two hours after Mrs. Hollingshed had opened the door to find her standing casually on the doorstep, Ralin was sitting across from her friend Liara on her bed clutching her knees close to her chest.  
Liara's room was massive and Ralin couldn't help but feel a little small and insignificant compared to the vast space on all sides of her. The walls were a deep green color on top with a gold trim in the center about waist height. Below the gold was a deep burgundy and the carpet was a mixture of all three. Everything in the room seemed to fit with the decor as well. It was all so elegant that Ralin felt highly out of place.  
Ralin had told her friend all about the events of the past week. Liara just stared at her as if Ralin had just informed her that she might spontaneously combust at any moment.  
"My God Ralin," Liara gasped. Then suddenly she flung herself onto Ralin and embraced her tightly tears seemed ready to pour out of her large hazel eyes. Liara had always been the emotional one of the both of them. "Of course you can stay here for as long as you need! You have no more family on either side so we're all you have left. I'll talk to mom about getting you enrolled in school but I'm warning you, you may be behind. I'll help you out as much as possible." With that Liara stood and strolled out of the room.  
Ralin, who wasn't much for what she called "emotional nonsense," just shook her head and allowed herself a deep, contented breath. She would stay with Liara for a while, at least until she graduated. She would finish her last year of high school at wherever it was Liara went (it occurred to Ralin that she didn't even know). She would live in this enormous house with her best friend and could see herself living very comfortably until it was time for her to go off to college.  
As long as she kept her head down, the Night People who had been hunting her need never know that she was enjoying a leisurely life in Los Angeles.  
Just then Liara reentered the room looking pleased with herself.  
"My mom says that you can stay as long as you want. I even talked her into giving you allowance. You'll be getting $25 a week, same as me."  
Ralin started to protest. "That's really OK Liara, I can go out and get a job to earn my own way..."  
"Don't be ridiculous Ralin," she said simply. "It's no problem at all. Now we had better go shopping for some new clothes for you for school. We can't have you wearing the same outfit every day. That just wouldn't do at all. I'll go get my mom's card and the keys to the Mercedes."  
"But..."  
It was too late. Liara was already wandering out of the room and acting as if she hadn't heard Ralin's feeble protest at the generosity that was being shown to her.  
Ralin wondered what had happened to her friend. It was probably from spending far too much time with humans. Her friend used to be like her, if far more emotional. Things like clothes, and cars, and money never mattered to Liara before.  
'It may be the humans, or it may be that her parents have so much money that throwing a few hundred dollars away on me doesn't even make a nick in the bank account.' Ralin thought to herself.  
Liara walked back into the room holding a designer purse undoubtedly containing the credit card. The car keys were in her hand.  
"Well are you coming?" she asked impatiently.  
Ralin sighed and followed her friend out into the late afternoon sun.  
* * *  
Hours later Ralin entered the fashionable room again and set down her armfuls of bags. She still felt bad about taking the Hollingsheds' money but Liara said that if Ralin didn't pick something that she liked, Liara was going to have to pick for her. Ralin remembered the pink miniskirt that she had been eyeing earlier hazel eyes darting from Ralin to the skirt and back again. There was no way Ralin was going to wear pink so in the end she had given in a picked some clothes out. All black.  
Ralin turned to see Liara stroll languidly into the room, blond hair streaming behind her hazel eyes shining in the artificial light with excitement. Her arms were also full of her own purchases. Liara's horizons were far broader than hers as far as color was concerned. She had purchased outfits in various colors including deep forest green and navy blue.  
"You know we can share outfits if you want." Ralin pictured herself in any one of Liara's outfits and shuddered. She really didn't do the color thing.  
But despite her feelings Ralin gave her friend a warm smile and said, "Sure, that sounds great!"  
"My mom said that she phoned the school and it's all settled. You're now enrolled in El Benita High with me. Mom said that you were my distant cousin who came to live with us after your family....." Liara's face took on a shocked look as she trailed off. "Oh I'm sorry. I'll shut up now."  
"No Liara, it's really OK. I'm fine." But that was a lie. Ralin didn't feel fine. She felt like her chest was being squeezed and like she was suffocating. She pushed the thoughts of her family to the back of her mind and realized that the feeling of being smothered hadn't vanished. Ralin laughed shakily when she realized that she hadn't few since early that morning and she was hungry.  
"Come on Liara, what do you say we go get something to eat. Let's take a walk."  
Ralin stood and wandered out of the room thinking 'tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.' 


	4. Chapter 4: American History

A/N OK so only one person reviewed last time. That's OK. Thank you amber- rules for all of your fabulous reviews. You're all that keeps me going. So chapter 4 is up and I hope I'm making the story progress fast enough. Same deal as before with the ownership thing. Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 4: American History  
  
Ralin stared up at the large old fashioned brick building and wondered what on earth she had gotten herself into. The students were streaming into the two front doors heading for class.  
Of course, like any high school there were those who were moving at the rate of an Olympic snail. Hardly surprising that some preferred to be tardy.  
Ralin picked up the pace slightly forcing Liara to walk faster to keep up. When she entered the building she could feel her vampire powers sharpen with the lack of light. Sunlight inhibits vampire powers after all.  
  
She fell back a little and turned to see Liara smiling at people as they walked in. Liara seemed to have forgotten completely that Ralin was even there. She was obviously very popular. Ralin nudged Liara sharply in the side.  
"Liara could you pay attention please? Where's the main office?"  
"Right over here. Jeez Ralin if I didn't know you better I'd say you were nervous about today. Why so nervous?"  
Ralin shot her a look that asked if she had cotton for brains. "Hello, earth to Liara, I'm being hunted here. I don't know who's working for them."  
By this time they had reached the main office. Liara fluttered to the reception desk. Ralin noticed with horror that Liara was wearing a navy blue miniskirt. She shook her head and sighed. Liara was prattling on about how her mother had called and now they needed Ralin's timetable.  
The receptionist had obviously stopped listening to Liara's mindless chatter. Instead she turned her head to stare Ralin in the eye. "Last name?"  
Ralin hesitated. "Um, Kesterman she muttered."  
"Thank you." The secretary spoke her words so that she dragged out each syllable. 'It must take forever for her to say anything,' Ralin thought.  
The woman handed her the piece of paper and a map of the school just as the second bell rang.  
"Great," she muttered to Liara as the stepped back into the nearly deserted hallway. "Now I have to make an entrance, just what I need."  
Liara didn't seem to notice the sarcasm. Or, if she did, chose to disregard it completely. "OK Ralin, so I'll meet you on that bench by the main office at lunch. Have fun in your new classes. Good luck!" With that Liara disappeared into the classroom that was to their right.  
Ralin continued wandering the lonely hall until she found the door that she was seeking. Room 204. She glanced at her timetable to ensure that she had the right room. After double checking the room number she took note of the class that she was about to attend. American History? She didn't care what a bunch of humans did hundreds of years ago to bring society to where it is today. As far as she was concerned, humans hadn't come far. She sighed. "Too late now she thought.  
When she knocked on the door it was several seconds before it opened to reveal a short balding man with glasses and many wrinkles. He was chubby and waddled slightly as he walked. When he saw Ralin he smiled broadly.  
"You must be the new girl. Come right in and we'll get you introduced!"  
Ralin stepped into the plain classroom and stared at the window. She ignored the stares that she was getting from everyone in the room. She hoped that she was just a novelty that they would soon grow tired of. She wasn't much for the whole center of attention thing. It made her uneasy for some reason.  
"So why don't you tell the class your name and a little about yourself. I'm Mr. Bracken and I will be your American History teacher for the duration of this semester. Now it's your turn."  
"Uh, I'm Ralin. I come from Whicana to live with my...er....cousin for the rest of the school year." Ralin felt extremely dumb standing at the front of the class talking. She allowed herself a glance around the room and saw three or four night people. Ralin didn't show the slightest indication that she had noticed.  
There was a girl with long black hair and hazel eyes that looked as though she might be a witch. When Ralin saw the golden ring with a black design on her finger, she was sure. There was also a blond boy who looked to be a shapeshifter, one other boy who she thought was a werewolf but Ralin wasn't sure.  
The last Night person that she saw was a vampire. She was positive. He was a lamia. She could tell. Years of practice were serving her well.  
That was one of many skills that her parents had forced her to master. Sometimes it was hard to tell but usually Ralin could tell a night person almost every time. It was also easy for her to distinguish what type of night person they are.  
The guy was giving off strong lamia vibes and was staring at her with recognition as if he knew what she was too.  
Ralin felt her stomach give a strange twist that she told herself was just nerves. She realized that she was being neurotic, but she had to remain attentive at all times. A momentary lapse of concentration meant an opportunity for those who hunted her to catch up.  
The lamia guy was drop dead gorgeous. Which Ralin sternly schooled her brain to ignore along with the twisting feeling in the pit of her stomach. He had chestnut colored hair and extremely dark eyes. From where she was standing they looked black. He was nicely muscled and dressed uncannily like her in jeans, a black shirt and a leather jacket.  
Ralin told herself firmly to ignore him and stay as far away from him as possible. She glanced around the classroom for a place to sit. She saw to her horror that the only empty seat was one at the very back row next to the gorgeous guy. Ralin swallowed hard and began her journey down the hall to the back of the class as if it were the green mile.  
She took the seat and disregarded his existence. Ralin then spent the rest of the class pretending to be interested in the lesson and telling the twisting in her stomach to behave. 


	5. Chapter 5: Dangerous Ally

A/N Ok so it's been years since I've updated. Well, not years but you get the picture. It's been a long time. Sorry about that, kept getting grounded. What's with that? Anywho, here it is, chapter 5 at long last! Maybe I'll be super nice Dar and put up chapter six too *gasp* you just never know! Any way, same as before, Night World isn't mine but everything else is. Oh and don't forget to tell me how much you loved my new chapter!  
  
Chapter 5: Dangerous Ally  
  
At last it was lunch. The morning had crawled by and Ralin was starting to wonder how humans could have such boring history. Her morning had consisted of two periods each one hour, twenty minutes, and thirty nine seconds. Not that she kept track or anything. Her second class had been math. Like she really cared about circle geometry. The gorgeous guy had been in her math class as well. Talk about bad luck!  
Ralin wanted nothing to do with the guy. Guys were nothing but trouble as far as she was concerned. She had had a boyfriend once. At the beginning of last year she had gone out with a guy, a made vampire. They weren't even finished their first date before he had put the moves on her. Ralin just punched him in the nose and walked away as if it were nothing, but secretly she had been fuming. How dare he treat her that way?  
The loud bell finally rang signaling the end of the tedium of math class. Ralin hastily copied down the homework, not that she was planning to do it or anything, picked up her books and headed for the door.  
There she was immediately ambushed by the teacher talking about make- up work and how behind she was. Ralin stopped listening almost immediately. When he was done rambling, she grabbed her stuff and practically ran for the door before the teacher could think of anything else to say.  
She glanced at the ceiling in a silent thank you to whatever force was out there that had made the class end. It was going to be a horribly long year.  
Finally she could find Liara and restore some of her sanity. She decided that she needed to establish that the world still existed outside of the stuffy math room.  
When Ralin walked out of the door she turned the corner sharply to the left. Her brain seemed to be elsewhere.  
Ralin glanced down at the map in her hand and saw that she wasn't far from the office. For the first time since she woke up that morning she allowed herself a small smile. She turned right at the next corner she reached a little too fast. She bumped right into the gorgeous lamia guy. Ralin cursed to herself silently.  
"Uh, sorry," she muttered.  
"No problem, I should have been watching where I was going," came the response. The voice was deep and smooth, with a nice ring in it. It was like honey running down the side of the container. Ralin immediately felt the twisting again and groaned silently.  
When she looked up, Ralin saw the guy was staring at her. She shifted from her right foot to her left. They gazed into each other's eyes with recognition of their own kind.  
Without needing further prompting the guy held out his hand, "Jaroc," he said.  
"Ralin," she reached out and took his hand hesitantly. His hand was warm as she shook it then quickly let go.  
"Well Ralin, I guess I'll see you around. After all," he lowered his voice and leaned forward slightly, "our kind should stick together don't you think?" With that he met her eyes again, and granted her a small smile.  
  
Ralin noticed that his eyes weren't black at all, like she had first thought. They were, in fact, an extremely dark blue. Like the ocean during a storm. It was the most beautiful shade of blue that she had ever seen. 'Eyes shouldn't be allowed to be that blue,' she thought to herself.  
"Yeah, absolutely." Why was she still talking to this guy? He could be working for anyone! Ralin was angry with herself for letting the twisting go on so long. She told her stomach furiously to behave. She decided that it was a good idea to stay as far away from this guy as possible. He made her nervous. At least, that's what she convinced herself the twisting was.  
With that the guy turned the corner that she had just come from, strolling languidly down the packed hall.  
Ralin shook her head and brushed her dark hair out of her face with her hand. That was when she saw Liara sitting on the bench by the office, looking impatient.  
She looked up and saw Ralin heading straight for her. Liara stood and met her halfway. "Jeez Ralin, if I knew you were going to be so long I would have started writing a novel."  
"Sorry, Mr. Treelie kept me behind for a supernaturally boring speech about how I have a long way to come to catch up. Like I never would have figured it out on my own." Ralin rolled her eyes and let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding.  
Liara seemed satisfied. "OK, so we're off to the cafeteria. It's Monday so it should be chicken wrap day. They aren't very good, I mean, the school food never is but sometimes...."  
She continued to chatter on about cafeteria food but Ralin had stopped listening. She couldn't help thinking about Jaroc. He seemed like a nice enough guy, maybe they could even be friends. She forgot momentarily about her resolve to avoid him at all costs. He didn't seem like that bad of a guy. But then again, one never could tell for sure with night people.  
She noticed a few other night people as she followed Liara to the cafeteria. She ignored them and kept walking.  
"...so we should go out for lunch tomorrow don't you think so Ralin?" Liara finished, obviously oblivious to the fact that Ralin hadn't been listening to a word she said.  
"Uhhh yeah sure, that sounds great," she said with false enthusiasm that Liara didn't seem to pick up.  
The two of them entered a large, brightly lit room full of plastic topped tables and chairs stretching out for what seemed like forever. Ralin had no idea that so many people went to Liara's school. Liara led her to a lunch line where they quickly and efficiently bought their food.  
Liara led Ralin to a table that seemed to be covered with people. Her initial impression had been 100% right. Liara was extremely popular. She began introducing Ralin to what seemed like everyone within a five mile radius. Ralin nodded politely and responded, feeling uncomfortable.  
Ralin cast a sharp glance around the room and saw Jaroc sitting at a table at the edge of the cafeteria with a group of other guys. Many, if not all of them appeared to be night people. She decided that she wanted to get to know him better. She'd thought it before and she'd no doubt think it again, he might make an interesting friend.  
"Uhhh Ralin are you with us today?" Liara said.  
Ralin snapped back into reality "Yeah sorry, I just zoned for a minute there."  
A blond girl that Liara had introduced her to, who's name was Kelly leaned over to talk to her. "You know I know the perfect guy to set you up with Ralin. You'll just make the best couple ever!" She was grinning like a maniac and Ralin felt herself wishing she had something wooden and very sharp handy. A guy was the last thing she needed.  
It was going to be an extremely long year. 


End file.
